Walk down Memory Lane
by Poppy Brown
Summary: Veronica kehrt nach 16 Jahren nach Neptune zurück...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Veronica Mars war zurück in Neptune!

Diese Nachricht machte schnell die Runde in Neptune.

Niemand hatte die kleine Blondine vergessen, die so manchem Bewohner der Kleinstadt mit ihren Ermittlungen auf die Füße getreten war.

Niemand hatte den Tag vor 16 Jahren vergessen, als Veronica Mars plötzlich verschwunden war. Es war der Tag der Wahl zum Sheriff gewesen, als sie gegangen war.

Es gab nur wenige Menschen, die sie wirklich vermisst hatten.

Keith Mars.

Logan.

Wallace.

Mac.

Weevil.

Und Don Lamb.


	2. Kapitel 1 The unexpected reunion

**Kapitel 1 – The unexpected reunion**

Sheriff Don Lamb stieg schlecht gelaunt aus seinem Wagen und schmiss geräuschvoll die Tür zu. Er war mitten in der Nacht von Deputy Sacks geweckt worden. Es hatte wieder einen Mord gegeben. Diesmal an dem Ort, an dem vor Jahren der Bus mit den Schülern abgestürzt war. Wieder eine Leiche. Wieder unnötige Arbeit für ihn. Konnte es in Neptune nicht mal ab und zu ruhig zugehen? Konnten die Menschen sich nicht in einer anderen Stadt gegenseitig umbringen?

Missmutig ging er zu einem abgesperrten Bereich, der von Baulampen erhellt war. Mittig lag die verdreht daliegende Leiche einer jungen Frau, die gekleidet war wie eine Prostituierte. Sie trug hautenge Klamotten, die ungefähr eine Nummer zu klein waren. Ein extrem kurzer Minirock, ein pinkes Korsett und eine goldene Jacke, die über dem Busen geschlossen war und leicht spannte. Er schnaubte. Dafür war er geweckt worden? Für eine Prostituierte? Eine, die er nicht mal kannte?

Er stellte sich neben seinen Deputy. „Und? Was haben wir hier?"

„Der Killer hat wieder zugeschlagen.", kam die prompte Antwort von Sacks.

Lamb gähnte. „Hätte das nicht bis Morgen warten können?"

„Nein.", sagte Sacks. „Das FBI hat sich eingeschaltet. Der Killer ist als Serientäter eingestuft worden." Er räusperte sich. „Außerdem konnte ich Sheriff Mars nicht erreichen. Die wollen den Fall übernehmen und erwarten, dass wir kooperieren."

Lamb sah sich um. „Und wo ist dieser Agent vom FBI? Schläft wohl aus und lässt uns die Drecksarbeit machen!"

„Als hätten Sie jemals gearbeitet...", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Er fuhr herum und ihm stockte der Atem. „Veronica Mars!"

„Special Agent Mars.", korrigierte sie ihn ruhig. „Und ich bin schon seit einer Stunde hier. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen." Sie wandte sich an Sacks. „Wir brauchen einen Raum zum Arbeiten, die vollständigen Akten zu den einzelnen Fällen." Sie sah Lamb prüfend an und wandte sich dann wieder an Sacks. „Und die Beweisstücke. Ich will sie an unser Labor schicken."

Sacks nickte und entfernte sich wortlos vom Tatort.

Lamb wandte sich Veronica zu. „Dann ist es also wahr. Veronica Mars ist zurück in Neptune. Für wie lange?"

„Wir werden sehen.", sagte sie und blickte abwesend auf die Leiche der jungen Frau. „Wir werden sehen."

„Willst du dir den Tatort und die Leiche ansehen, Mars?", fragte er und blickte nun auch wieder in Richtung Tatort.

„Erst, wenn die Bilder vom Tatort gemacht wurden und die Beweise gesichert sind. Dann kann der Gerichtsmediziner sich die Leiche ansehen.", sagte sie. „Erst dann sehe ich mir den Tatort genauer an."

„Also", begann er, „wie ist es dir in den letzten 16 Jahren ergangen?"

Sie sah ihn kurz an und wandte dann wieder den Blick ab. „Vermutlich besser als dir. Ich bin nach Washington umgezogen. Bin zum FBI gegangen."

„Und?", fragte er und klang desinteressiert, doch in Wirklichkeit interessierte ihn das, was er als nächstes Fragen wollte, am Meisten. „Hat sich bei dir privat sonst noch was getan?"

Sie schnaubte abfällig, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Frag doch einfach, ob ich glücklich geworden bin, geheiratet und Kinder mit dem Mann meiner Träume bekommen habe." Als sie seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, lächelte sie schräg und sah plötzlich um Jahre jünger aus. Fast so wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie Neptune verlassen hatte. „Und die Antwort auf deine Frage ist nein. Ich bin nicht verheiratet. War ich nie!"

Bevor die Situation jedoch wirklich peinlich werden oder er noch weiter nachfragen konnte, kam ein Mann mit einer Kamera in der Hand näher und sagte: „Die Fotos sind gemacht. Die Beweise gesichert und eingetütet." Er nickte in Richtung eines Agents, der mit einer Plastikkiste, die mit durchsichtigen Plastikbeuteln gefüllt war, in Richtung eines schwarzen SUVs mit verdunkelte Heckscheiben davonging.

Sie nickte und hob den Arm. Sofort kamen zwei Personen näher, die er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte und die mit weißen Overalls bekleidet waren.

„Ihr könnt loslegen, Jungs.", sagte sie und lächelte die beiden an.

Lamb betrachtete die beiden Personen eingehender. „Das ist nicht mein Gerichtsmediziner."

„Stimmt." Sie grinste. „Ich kenne Doktor Smith. Er ist 65 und hat wahrscheinlich bisher bei diesem Fall schon einiges übersehen. Also habe ich meinen eigenen Gerichtsmediziner mitgebracht."

„Ihr Kaffee, Special Agent Mars.", keuchte plötzlich ein jüngerer, Anzug tragender Agent, der schlitternd mit einem Becher in der Hand neben ihr zum Stehen kam, und verhinderte damit eine bissige Antwort von Lamb.

„Danke, Agent Brown.", meinte sie abwesend, während sie dem Gerichtsmediziner dabei zusah, wie er ein Thermometer in den Körper der Leiche steckte, und nippte gedankenverloren an ihrem Kaffee. „Nehmen Sie den Wagen und fahren Sie zum Sheriffs Department. Deputy Sacks hilft Ihnen, einen Raum für uns vorzubereiten. Beginnen Sie mit dem Sichten der Akten!"

Der jüngere Agent nickte und zog sich augenblicklich zurück.

„Arschkriecher!", stellte Lamb fest.

„Nicht unbedingt.", meinte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. „Er weiß nur, dass ich nach Beenden des Falls eine Beurteilung über ihn schreiben muss. Er will nichts falsch machen."

„Kostet weniger Nerven, hm?"

„Ja.", kam die ehrliche Antwort von ihr.

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie weiterreden würde, also hatte er Zeit, sie genauer zu betrachten. Sie trug einen schwarzen Hosenanzug mit weißer Bluse darunter, schwarze Schuhe mit Absatz. Sie trug immer noch die Kette, die Lilly Kane ihr geschenkt hatte. Ihre Haare waren auch nach 16 Jahren noch blond und fielen ihr in Wellen über die Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war kaum geschminkt und er konnte selbst bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen erkennen, dass das Altern ihr nicht geschadet hatte – ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sah einfach toll aus!

„Hör auf, mich anzustarren!", durchbrach sie seine Gedanken.

Er zuckte zusammen. „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich bin eben schlauer als du!", sagte sie und ging in Richtung Tatort davon.

Diese Worte hatte sie einst auf einen Geldschein geschrieben und ihn vorlesen lassen. Damals hatte er sie beschuldigt, Ausweise zu fälschen und an Jugendliche zu verteilen. Sie war es nicht gewesen und das hatte sie ihm unter die Nase reiben müssen. Und jetzt hatte er keine andere Wahl, als ihr nachzusehen – genau wie damals. Da bemerkte er, dass er dumm in der Gegend herumstand, und folgte ihr.

Als er neben Veronica stehen blieb, hatte sie schon weiße Latexhandschuhe über ihre zierlichen Hände gezogen. Der Gerichtsmediziner reichte ihr das Portemonnaie, das er aus einer der hinteren Taschen des Rocks des Opfers entnommen hatte. Sie nahm es entgegen und öffnete es. In aller Ruhe begann sie es zu durchsuchen.

„Geld, Kreditkarten, Führerschein und Ausweis sind noch da.", meinte sie und sah Lamb an. „Kein Raubüberfall."

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Lamb.

Sie zog den Ausweis heraus. „Madison Sinclair", sie stockte kurz, „Echolls?"


	3. Kapitel 2 Welcome home

**Kapitel 2 – Welcome home**

Lamb grinste ironisch, als Veronica ihn geschockt ansah. „Du wusstest es nicht?" Als sie den Kopf schüttelte, wurde das Grinsen noch breiter. „Ungefähr zwei Jahre, nachdem du Neptune verlassen hast, hat Echolls sie geheiratet." Er schnaubte, als sie ihn ungläubig ansah. „War eine wirklich schöne Hochzeit. Hat eine Menge Aufsehen in den Medien erregt. Ich bin überrascht, dass du nichts davon in den Boulevardblättern gelesen hast." Und er konnte sich nicht verkneifen, zu sagen: „Die beiden haben sogar zwei Kinder. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Kommen ganz auf ihre Eltern. Echte 09er."

Plötzlich tauchte neben Veronica ein Agent auf und hielt ihr einen Plastikbeutel hin. Gedankenverloren ließ sie das Portemonnaie hineinfallen. Sie nickte dem Agent zu, der den Beutel schloss und sich wortlos zurückzog.

Sie blinzelte und der abwesende Gesichtsausdruck war augenblicklich verschwunden. „Doktor? Ich will das Gesicht der Toten sehen.", sagte sie bestimmt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen emotionslos.

Der Gerichtsmediziner nickte kurz und strich der Toten die wasserstoffblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, die einmal zu oft gebleicht worden waren, um die eigentliche Haarfarbe ihrer Besitzerin zu überdecken – ein Straßenköterblond. Er legte ein Gesicht frei, dass durchaus vor einigen Jahren noch hübsch gewesen war – vor sehr vielen Jahren.

„Wann ist sie gestorben?", fragte sie ruhig. Ihr Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske.

„Vor circa 5 Stunden.", sagte der Doktor. „Aber sie ist nicht hier getötet worden." Er sah Veronca direkt an. „Mehr kann ich im Moment noch nicht sagen."

Veronica nickte und wandte sich dann Lamb zu. „Das ist sie nicht." Sie schnaubte. „Das ist nicht Madison Sinclair."

Er nickte. „Stimmt!"

„War ja klar, dass du das sofort erkennst.", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme hatte einen eindeutig triefend ironischen Unterton. „Ihr zwei hattet ja", sie hielt kurz inne und auf ihr Gesicht stahl sich ein schiefes Grinsen, „eine innige Beziehung."

Er sah sie fragend an und legte den Kopf schräg. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Oh, ihr zwei habt vor all den Jahren nicht bedacht, dass es im Aufzug des Neptune Grand eine Kamera gibt." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie seinen ertappten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich hab die Aufzeichnung gesehen. War wirklich…interessant. Ein paar wirklich schicke Aufnahmen. Du hättest sie dir geben lassen sollen. Wirklich eindrucksvoll."

„Ja.", sagte er ruhig und sah sie mit stechendem Blick an. „Aber sie ist am nächsten Morgen nicht einfach aufgestanden und gegangen!"

Sie sah ihn mit stechendem Blick an.

In diesem Moment kam ein Agent kam näher und verhinderte damit eine ihrer bissigen Bemerkungen. „Wir sind fertig!"

„Ich komme sofort.", sagte Veronica und lächelte den Agent an, der nickte und zum Wagen zurückkehrte. Dann wandte sie sich an Lamb. „Hat mich gefreut, Sheriff. Wir sehen uns später." Sie wandte sich um, ohne auf eine Reaktion von ihm zu warten, und ging in Richtung Wagen davon.

„Was soll das heißen – später?", brüllte er ihr hinterher. So kannte er sie nicht. Sie hatte sich eindeutig verändert. Früher hätte sie es nicht dabei belassen. Hätte sich nicht umgedreht und wäre gegangen.

Doch statt einer Antwort hob sie nur den Arm und winkte zum Abschied, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Willkommen Zuhause, Mars!", murmelte er und sah ihr hinterher, bis er nur noch die Rücklichter des Wagens sah.


	4. Kapitel 3 Who's your Daddy?

**Kapitel 3 – Who's your Daddy?**

Am Morgen, nachdem die Leiche der Frau am Strand entdeckt worden war, saß eine völlig übermüdete Veronica Mars in einem Café und trank den dritten extra starken Kaffee innerhalb einer Stunde. Im Café hatte sich überhaupt nichts verändert, seit sie hier gearbeitet hatte. Nur die Bedienungen waren anders, als zu ihrer Zeit.

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht die Akten gewälzt, die zu den vergangenen Fällen angelegt worden waren. Sie waren ordentlich. Das hatte sie auch nicht anders erwartet. Ihr Vater würde seinen Deputys die Akte um die Ohren schlagen, wenn sie nicht ordentlich geführt wären. Das hatte er immer bemängelt, als Lamb noch die „Alleinherrschaft" in Neptune gehabt hatte. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich darüber aufgeregt, dass die Akten auch von einem 2jährigen geführt worden sein könnten.

2 Stunden, nachdem sie den Tatort verlassen hatte, hatte Sacks einen Anruf von Lamb erhalten. Die Leiche war auf dem Weg zum Pathologen, die Untersuchung des Tatorts war abgeschlossen, die Beweise gesichert und der Tatort vorläufig abgesperrt. Sacks hatte es ihr noch mitgeteilt, bevor er gegangen war.

Veronica jedoch hatte um 4 Uhr morgens ihre Agents ins Hotel geschickt, damit sie wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam. Sie selbst war geblieben und hatte versucht, den Akten noch irgendeinen noch so kleinen Hinweis auf den Täter zu entlocken, den ihre Agents vielleicht übersehen hatten. Vergeblich!

Seit knapp einer Stunde saß sie nun schon hier und ging ihre Notizen durch, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, nicht einzuschlafen. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihre Notizen noch sooft durchgehen konnte, es würde sich nichts Neues ergeben. Sie musste wohl oder übel die Autopsie und die Untersuchung der Beweise abwarten. Sie hasste es, zu warten!

Plötzlich ließ sich ihr gegenüber jemand auf den freien Platz fallen.

„Hey! Der ist nicht frei. Ich warte hier auf jemanden!", sagte sie, ohne die Person direkt anzusehen.

Sie hörte ein Schnauben. „Wer ist dein Daddy?"

Sie sah auf und lächelte müde. „Hi Dad."

Die Kellnerin kam vorbei, stellte eine Tasse Kaffee vor Keith ab und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke, Christina.", sagte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Du bist ein Engel." Als ihr Lächeln breiter wurde, setzte er nach: „Bestell deiner Mutter viele Grüße von mir."

Schwungvoll drehte Christina sich um und verschwand wortlos.

„Wow, Dad.", sagte Veronica und grinste breit. Keine Spur von Müdigkeit mehr auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist ja ein echter Herzensbrecher geworden!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Apropos Herzensbrecher.", meinte Keith und sah sie mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich hab gehört, du hast gestern meinen Co-Sheriff getroffen?"

Sie sah ihn strafend an. „Sacks hat gesagt, er konnte dich nicht erreichen."

Er grinste breit. „Muss wohl mein Handy aus Versehen abgeschaltet haben…" Sei Blick wurde streng. „Lenk nicht ab!"

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Ja, ich habe ihn getroffen."

„Und?" Er lehnte sich neugierig vor.

„Ich hab ihn getroffen. Punkt."

Er lehnte sich zurück und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Du sitzt also nicht um diese Zeit hier, um einem bestimmten Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen, der um diese Zeit zur Arbeit kommt?", fragte er und grinste breit. „Oder etwa doch?"

„Dad!", stieß sie wütend hervor. „Ich hab die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, eure Akten durch zu gehen und heraus zu finden, ob und was ich übersehen habe." Sie nahm ihren Kaffee und nippte ein paar Mal daran, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Außerdem muss ich heute zu den Echolls fahren. Logan. Und Madison! Weil die Tote Madisons Ausweis bei sich hatte." Sie schnaubte. „Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht sonderlich scharf darauf bin." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab Logan seit 16 Jahren nicht gesehen. Damals habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht mehr in meinem Leben haben will. Nachdem er Piz ohne Grund die Nase gebrochen hatte."

Er stellte seine Tasse ab. „Daran erinnere ich mich noch lebhaft."

„Seit damals hatte ich keinen Grund mehr, Kontakt mit ihm zu haben. Er hat ein paar Mal versucht, mich anzurufen. Aber ich hab meine Nummer geändert und mein Handy samt SIM-Karte entsorgt. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich finden kann.", murmelte sie und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand über die Augen.

„Du bist eindeutig meine Tochter!", meinte er stolz. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Ich kann dich zu Logan begleiten, wenn du möchtest."

Sie nickte. „Das wäre schön." Das Lächeln, dass sich auf ihren Lippen abbildete, war eher dünn, aber es war immerhin ein Lächeln. Ihr Gesicht war angespannt.

„Hast du irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?", fragte er, um sie von ihrem anstehenden Besuch bei Logan abzulenken.

Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Dad, du weißt, dass ich mit dir nicht darüber reden darf! Das ist jetzt ein FBI-Fall. Ich darf keine Details weitergeben."

„Hör zu!", verlangte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Jeden verdammten Tag kommen Leute zu mir, weil sie Angst haben, dass sie die Nächsten sind. Sie oder ihre Verwandten oder Freunde. Die Taten beschränken sich momentan auf Neptune. Was sollen die Leute denn denken?"

Sie nickte. „Okay. Wir werden eine Pressekonferenz veranstalten, sobald die Obduktion der Leiche abgeschlossen ist und die Beweise analysiert sind. Sollte sich dann etwas ergeben, bist du der Erste, der es erfährt."

„In Ordnung.", stimmte er zu.

Sie hob den Becher an den Mund und trank mit einem Zug ihren Kaffee aus. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich denke, wir müssen jetzt zurück. Aber ich geh mir erstmal noch einen Kaffee holen!"

In diesem Moment erschien Christina hinter ihr und stellte einen Becher Kaffee vor sie hin und legte die Rechnung daneben.

Veronica zog ihr Portemonnaie aus der Tasche ihres Blazers und legte dann einen Schein auf die Rechnung. „Danke, Christina, Sie sind eine Göttin!" Als Christina zweifelnd auf den Schein blickte, schenkte Veronica ihr ein Lächeln. „Der Rest ist für Sie." Sie nahm ihren Becher und ging hinaus ohne noch einen Blick auf die vollkommen verdatterte Christina zu werfe, die gar nicht glaube konnte, dass das gerade wirklich passierte.

Draußen wartete sie auf ihren Vater, der noch seine Rechnung bezahlte. Als er draußen ankam gingen sie schweigend zurück zum Department.

Als sie durch die Tür kamen, kam bereits einer von Keiths Deputys auf sie zu. Es war Leo. Veronica grinste ihm breit entgegen.

„Leo!" Sie umarmte ihn. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, betrachtete sie ihn von oben bis unten. „Du siehst gut aus."

Er nickte und steckte die Hände in die hinteren Hosentaschen seiner Uniform. „Du auch.", meinte er und lächelte verschmitzt. „Du hast dich gar nicht verändert."

Sie lachte. „Ich bin 16 Jahre älter als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen haben." Wieder lachte sie. „Doch. Ich denke, ich hab mich verändert!"

„Und ich dachte, ich mach dir ein paar Komplimente und schleime mich ein bisschen bei der leitenden Ermittlerin des FBI ein." Sein Grinsen war breit. Er neckte sie.

Sie nickte. „Wir können ja mal einen Kaffee trinken gehen, Deputy D'Amato."

„Veronica Mars! Ich bin jetzt ein verheirateter Mann.", meinte er mit gespieltem Ernst. „Was wohl die Leute denken, wenn uns zusammen sehen."

„Wahrscheinlich gar nichts, wie ich die Leute in Neptune so kenne." Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war deutlich wahrnehmbar.

„Okay. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du Zeit hast." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging um den Tresen herum und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ach! Kommt die leitende Ermittlerin auch mal zur Arbeit?"

Veronica bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Don Lamb im Rahmen seiner weit geöffneten Bürotür lehnte. Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich war gar nicht Zuhause. Hab mir nur einen Kaffee geholt." Sie hob den Becher an, sodass er in sein Blickfeld kam. „Solltest du auch mal ausprobieren! Das mit der Arbeit, meine ich."

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Du solltest zu Logan Echolls fahren und ihn fragen, warum der Ausweis seiner Frau im Besitz einer toten Nutte war."

„Eigentlich würde ich diese Frage ja gerne seiner Frau stellen. Schließlich ist es ja ihr Ausweis." Sie sah ihn an und trank in aller Ruhe einen Schluck Kaffee. „Aber du kennst dich ja schließlich mit Nutten aus. Deshalb weißt du auch, dass die Tote eine war." Langsam ging sie um den Tresen herum auf ihn zu. „Na, letztlich mal wieder im Neptune Grand gewesen? Mit einer Schülerin, die gerade 18 geworden ist?" Kurz bevor sie vor ihm stehen bleiben konnte, bog sie ab und ging in den Raum, der für sie und ihr Team eingerichtet worden war.

Er folgte ihr. „Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?"

Sie stellte ihren Becher ab und sah in die Runde ihrer Agents, die nach knapp 6 Stunde Schlaf wieder da waren. Dann drehte sie sich um und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. „Im Moment ist der Killer mein Problem. Ich muss ihn finden, bevor er die Möglichkeit hat, noch jemanden umzubringen, Deputy."

„Ach ja?", fragte er und stellte sich direkt vor sie hin. Mit Leichtigkeit erkannte sie, dass sie ihn gekränkt hatte, als sie ihn „Deputy" genannt hatte. Sie hatte ihn immer so genannt, bevor sie Neptune verlassen hatte. Eine alte Angewohnheit, die in seiner Nähe nur allzu gerne wieder ans Licht kam.

Sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen, also blieb sie regungslos da stehen, wo sie stand. „Ja. Das ist der einzige Grund, aus dem ich wieder nach Neptune gekommen bin. Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich die Einwohner von Neptune so schrecklich vermisst habe." Ihr Blick war provozierend. „Mein Chef hat mich hergeschickt, weil mein Vater der Sheriff ist. Ich bin hier aufgewachsen, ich kenne die Leute. Mit einigen bin ich zur Schule oder zur Uni gegangen." Sie lächelte ihn freudlos an. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Frage, Deputy? Bin ich jetzt verhaftet?"

„Nein." Er beugte sich vor, sodass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten, „Dann sollte ich dich nicht weiter von der Ausübung deiner Pflicht abhalten!" Er zog sich zurück und blieb an der Tür noch einmal stehen, wo er sich kurz umdrehte. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit den Echolls.", sagte er und klang schon fast aufrichtig. Hätte sie sein Gesicht nicht gesehen, sie hätte es geglaubt. Dann ging er in sein Büro zurück.

Veronica wandte sich ihren Agents zu, die sie interessiert ansahen. Als sie jedoch bemerkten, dass Veronica sie direkt ansah, taten sie schnell so, als würden sie intensiv in den Akten lesen. Es brachte Veronica zum Lächeln.

„Bist du so weit?", fragte ihr Vater, der nun in der Tür stand.

Sie nickte, packte ein paar Akten in ihren Tasche und schwang sie sich über die Schulter. Drehte sie sich um und folgte ihrem Vater nach draußen.

Als sie im Wagen saßen, brach er das Schweigen. „Haben du und mein Co-Sheriff deinen Agents eine gute Show geboten?"


	5. Kapitel 4 Don't want to be here!

**Kapitel 4 – Don't want to be here!**

„Warum genau machen wir das hier noch mal?", fragte Veronica nun zum dritten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Immer noch in der Hoffnung, sich umdrehen und wieder gehen zu können.

„Schätzchen!", ermahnte Keith sie erneut mit einem Seufzen. „Es ist doch nur eine Befragung. Du sollst nur deinen Ex-Freund und seine Frau befragen. Du wirst ja nicht zur Schlachtbank geführt."

„Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht.", jammerte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich nicht mehr wie eine erfahrene FBI-Agentin. Sie wollte nicht hier sein. Sie wollte ihre Beine nicht davon abhalten müssen, dem natürlichen Fluchtinstinkt zu folgen.

„Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns!" Keith betätigte einfach die Klingel, ohne weiter auf sie einzugehen.

Sie zog einen Schmollmund, ließ die Hand sinken, die immer noch auf ihrem Bach gelegen hatte, und schwieg.

Da öffnete sich schon die Tür und ein circa 10jähriges Mädchen, mit strahlend blauen Augen und zum Pferdeschwanz gebundenen blonden Haaren, blickte ihnen entgegen. Auf der Hüfte trug sie ein circa 2jähriges Mädchen, das wie ein jüngeres Abbild ihrer Trägerin aussah.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte die 10jährige leicht genervt. Dann erkannte sie Keith und hob abwehrend die freie Hand. „Egal, was es ist. Diesmal war ich es wirklich nicht." Sie ließ die Hand sinken und rückte ihre Schwester auf ihrer Hüfte zurecht. „Ich war den ganzen Tag nicht in der Schule. Ich war beim Arzt."

„Jeanne!", sagte Keith und lächelte. „Sind deine Eltern Zuhause?"

Sie nickte. „Dad ist im Garten. Mom ist shoppen – mal wieder." Ihre kleine Schwester zog an den Haaren, aber sie ignorierte es. „Ich war es wirklich nicht!"

„Es geht nicht darum, was im Chemielabor passiert ist.", sagte Keith und zwinkerte ihr unauffällig zu. Beide wussten, dass sie es gewesen war, die in der Woche zuvor für die Evakuierung der Schule verantwortlich gewesen war. „Wir müssen dringend mit deinen Eltern reden."

Sie nickte und machte den Weg frei, damit Veronica und Keith eintreten konnten. „Ich bringe Sie zu ihm." Mit einem gezielten Tritt fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Dann ging sie voran.

Sie gingen durch ein stilvoll eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer, das in hellen Pastelltönen gehalten war. Für die eigentliche Größe befanden sich relativ wenige Möbel darin. Der Raum wurde von einem großen Flatscreen an der Wand beherrscht, der etwas fehl am Platz wirkte. Ihm gegenüber stand ein Sofa, das aussah, als wäre es noch nie benutzt worden. Zwischen dem Sofa und dem Flatscreen stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem eine Vase mit künstlichen Blumen stand.

Nirgendwo standen oder lagen persönliche Gegenstände herum. Keine Bilder – weder von den Kindern gemalt, noch gekauft. Keine Fotos – nicht von Logan, nicht von Madison, nicht einmal von den Kindern oder der Hochzeit.

Veronica konnte nicht fassen, dass in diesem seelenlosen Raum tatsächlich eine Familie wohnte. Es machte sie traurig, dass die Kinder in so einem befremdlichen Umfeld aufwuchsen.

„Rosie!", brüllte Jeanne plötzlich mit einer unglaublichen Lautstärke, die man ihr eigentlich nicht zutrauen würde. Fast augenblicklich tauchte eine junge Frau auf. „Sara muss essen und ihren Mittagsschlaf halten." Die Frau nahm ihr die Kleine ab und nickte stumm, bevor sie sich zurückzog. Jeanne bedeutete Keith und Veronica, ihr zu folgen.

Sie verließen das Haus und betraten einen ordentlich angelegten Garten. Der Rasen hatte eine einheitliche Länge, so als würde der Gärtner alle überstehenden Grashalme mit der Nagelschere zurechtstutzen. Ordentlich angelegte Blumenbeete, gleichmäßig wachsende Hecken und Sträucher. Mittendrin ein Pool mit unglaublich blauem Wasser.

An ebendiesem Pool stand ein Tisch mit 4 Stühlen und auf einem dieser Stühle saß Logan Echolls. Er saß zurückgelehnt da und las ein Buch.

„Dad!", rief Jeanne. „Sheriff Mars und eine Frau wollen dich sprechen."

„Was hast du nun wieder angestellt?", fragte Logan ohne aufzusehen und blätterte eine Seite um. „Kannst du dich nicht ein paar Tage zusammenreißen?"

„Sie sind nicht wegen mir hier.", gab sie frech zurück. „Vielleicht hast du ja diesmal was angestellt. Oder Mom." Sie grinste frech, als er aufsah.

Doch in dem Moment, als er ihr eine entsprechende Antwort geben wollte, entdeckte er Veronica. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigten sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen. Von Freude über Überraschung bis hin zu unterdrückter Wut war alles dabei.

„Veronica?", fragte er mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. Er stand auf und ließ das Buch achtlos fallen.

Sie nickte nur. Sprechen konnte sie bei dem Kloß, der sich plötzlich in ihrem Hals befand, nicht mehr.

Seine Haare waren noch genauso dicht, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Allerdings hatte er schon ein paar graue Strähnen an den Schläfen. Auch die Geheimratsecken wurden größer. Sein Gesicht hatte kaum Falten, was aber nicht auf Botox zurückzuführen war. Seine Mimik war noch intakt. Er trug eine Lesebrille auf der Nasenspitze, was ihm einen intellektuellen Ausdruck verlieh – aber nur, bis Veronica entdeckte, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein „Donald Duck"-Heft gelesen hatte. Das nun neben dem Buch auf dem Boden lag.

Wie vor 16 Jahren trug er Jeans, T-Shirt und Sneakers. Er hatte sich offensichtlich kaum verändert.

„Die Veronica?", fragte Jeanne plötzlich ganz aufgeregt in die Stille hinein. „Die Veronica, die vor 16 Jahren die Stadt verlassen hat? Die Veronica, die mit Lilly Kane befreundet war? Die Jugendliebe meines Vaters?" Sie grinste breit und sah plötzlich Logan sehr ähnlich. „Die Veronica?"

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", fragte Logan ohne auf seine Tochter zu achten.

Veronica schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Platz hinunter. „Ich bin jetzt beim FBI, Logan." Plötzlich konnte sie sich wieder an den Grund erinnern, aus dem sie hergekommen war. „Wir müssen dir ein paar Fragen stellen!"


	6. Kapitel 5 A familiar unknown face

**Kapitel 5 – A familiar unknown face**

Don Lamb kam mit einem Glas Leitungswasser in der Hand aus der kleinen Küche des Departments. Im Gehen griff er in seine Hosentasche und zog eine noch verpackte Aspirin-Tablette heraus. Riss die Verpackung mit den Schneidezähnen auf und ließ die Tablette ins Wasser fallen. Die Verpackung warf er achtlos in den Mülleimer, sodass sie ich nur um Haaresbreite nicht verfehlte, und durchquerte den Raum in Richtung seines Büros. Sprudelnd löste sich währenddessen die Tablette langsam auf.

Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Stechende Kopfschmerzen, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, seine Augen würden von innen heraus aus dem Schädel gedrückt, während sein Kopf versuchte zu explodieren. Diese Kopfschmerzen waren nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Die hatte er seit 16 Jahren in unschöner Regelmäßigkeit, seit ihm damals der Kopf mit einem Baseballschläger fast eingeschlagen worden war.

Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Weder laute Geräusche, noch allzu grelles Licht waren der Auslöser gewesen. Es war etwas Anders. Genauer gesagt: jemand Anderes.

Veronica Mars!

Sie war der Auslöser für seine Kopfschmerzen. Das war sie früher schon gewesen. Aber dieses Mal war der eigentliche Grund ein vollkommen anderer als damals.

Früher war sie ihm nur gelegentlich auf der Nase herumgetanzt, hatte sich ungefragt in Ermittlungen eingemischt und immer wieder Ärger gemacht. Das hatte ihn gewurmt. Doch seit diesen Tagen hatte sich einiges geändert.

Nun war sie nach 16 Jahren wieder aufgetaucht. In Neptune. In seiner Stadt. Eine Stadt, die sie damals ohne ein Wort verlassen hatte. Sie war von einem auf den anderen Tag einfach verschwunden. In einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion. Ohne Vorwarnung!

Sie war wieder da und erwartete, dass alles so war, wie es damals gewesen war. Dass sich in den vergangenen 16 Jahren nichts verändert hatte. Mit anderen Worten: Sie erwartete das Unmögliche.

Sie tauchte auf, riss seinen Fall an sich, kommandierte seine Leute herum und tanzte Samba auf seinen ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven. Machte ihn unglaublich wütend und verursachte damit seine Kopfschmerzen.

Gerade in dem Moment, als er den Türrahmen seines Büros erreichte, hörte er eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme hinter sich fragen: „Ist meine Mutter hier?"

Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und verschüttete dabei fast den Inhalt seines Glases. Schnell sah er sich in dem offenen Raum um, aber im Moment schien sich außer ihm und der jungen Frau am Tresen niemand dort zu befinden. Keiner seiner Deputys und Officers war zu sehen. Dann wandte er sich der Person zu, die ihm die Frage gestellt hatte.

Am Tresen stand eine circa 16jährige junge Frau mit langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren und über ihrer Schulter lagen. Die Augen, die ihn kritisch betrachteten, waren blau, hatten aber einen deutlich sichtbaren grauen Stich.

Eben diese Augen waren es, die ihn kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept brachten. Sie kamen ihm unglaublich bekannt vor, allerdings konnte er sich nicht erinnern, woher er sie kannte.

Ihre Gesichtszüge waren denen Veronicas nicht unähnlich, aber das konnte unmöglich sein. Sie war schließlich weder verheiratet, noch hatte sie zur Zeit einen festen Partner.

„Ist meine Mutter hier?", wiederholte die junge Frau sichtlich genervt ihre Frage. Gerade so, als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass er die Frage überhaupt verstanden hatte.

Langsam trat er an den Tresen heran und stellte sein Glas auf der Ablage ab. „Wer ist denn deine Mutter?"

„Special Agent Veronica Mars.", antwortete sie, als wäre das die normalste Sache der Welt, und bestätigte damit unabsichtlich seine Befürchtungen. „Ist sie hier?"

„Nein.", antwortete er schließlich, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, und hielt sich unauffällig an der unteren Ablage des Tresens fest. Es hatte ihn härter getroffen, als er gedacht hatte. „Nein, ist sie nicht."

„Ari?", ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe männliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand einer von Veronicas Agents in der Tür. Agent Brown – wenn er sich nicht irrte. Lamb hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich die Tür des Verhörraums geöffnet hatte.

Er war schlank, groß und trug eine Anzughose und ein weißes Hemd, samt schwarzen Schuhen. Trotz des Hemdes war deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Agent durchaus muskulös war. Er hatte einen 3-Tage-Bart und seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen von seinem Kopf ab. Doch das markanteste Merkmal waren seine Augen. Sie waren grau und selbst in diesem Moment, in dem er lächelte, erreichte das Lächeln seine Augen nicht vollständig. Der Ausdruck in ihnen war schwer zu deuten.

„Damien!", quietschte die Angesprochene in diesem Augenblick vergnügt und stürmte um den Tresen herum, noch bevor Lamb die Chance hatte, es zu verhindern. Sie sprang dem Agent buchstäblich in die Arme und küsste ihn geräuschvoll auf die Wange. „Wo ist Mom?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn dabei an, als wären sie in diesem Moment die beiden einzigen Personen auf der Welt.

Das gab Lamb die Zeit, die junge Frau eingehender zu betrachten. Sie war eher klein und dünn, wie ihre Mutter damals. Sie trug einen schwarzen Faltenrock, der nur Zentimeter oberhalb des Knies endete, du einen Nietengürtel. Dazu schwarze, geschnürte Stiefeletten, ein schwarzes Top mit Aufdruck und eine schwarze, voll gestopfte Umhängetasche ebenfalls mit Nieten darauf.

„Sie ist unterwegs du verhört gerade einen Zeugen.", unterbrach der Agent unsanft Lambs Gedanken und grinste breit. Dabei entließ er die junge Frau nicht aus seinen Armen, sondern ließ gerade die Entfernung zwischen ihnen zu, die es ihnen erlaubte, sich in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie seufzte theatralisch und klang plötzlich um Jahre älter. „Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit!" Sie verzog gequält das Gesicht.

Sein Grinsen wurde angesichts ihrer Reaktion noch breiter, als es ohnehin schon war, und erreichte in diesem Moment sogar fast seine Augen. „Sie gibt eben nicht gerne Aufgaben ab." Er schlang eine Hand um ihren Zopf, der zwischenzeitlich von ihrer Schulter gerutscht war, und zog spielerisch daran. „Willst du nicht auf sie warten? Sie kommt bestimmt gleich wieder."

„Das geht nicht." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Heute leider nicht." Geistesabwesend löste sie seine Hand aus ihrem Haar. „Ich muss noch für's Abendessen einkaufen gehen. Außerdem hab ich später noch eine Verabredung." Sie fuhr ihm mit beiden Händen durch die ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare.

„Heißes Date?", fragte er und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Sie lächelte verträumt. „Ja." Dann kicherte sie albern. „So könnte man es durchaus nennen."

„Bestimmt einer von diesen Typen." Er schnaubte abfällig. „Einer von diesen schrecklich netten Typen, die dir ihre Briefmarkensammlung zeigen wollen." Er presste sie an sich und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Jetzt mal ernsthaft! Mit wem triffst du dich?"

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" Vergnügt lächelnd tätschelte sie seine Wange. „Musst du nicht sein. Du weißt doch, dass ich nur dich liebe."

„Ja, ja." Nun lächelte er wieder. „Verarsch mich nicht!"

„Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen, Liebling." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als er schnaubte. „Ich treffe mich später mit meiner Schwester. Sie will ihr Zimmer heute noch streichen."

„Farbe?"

„Gelb." Sie lachte. „Wie meine Badeente."

„Schafft ihr das allein oder braucht ihr zwei Hübschen Hilfe?" Er grinste frech. „Von einem großen, starken Mann?" Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Sie schlug ihm lachend mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust. „Natürlich schaffen wir das allein.", sagte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und murmelte: „Großer, starker Mann. Dass ich nicht lache! Also wirklich!" Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, dann sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen. „Aber erst muss ich jetzt einkaufen gehen und mich nach einem Job umgucken."

„Hat Dee schon einen?"

Sie nickte. „In einem Café in der Nähe."

„Suchst du was Bestimmtes?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte eine Job zu vergeben.", meldete sich nun Lamb zu Wort. Die beiden schienen ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken und wandten ihm ihre Gesichter zu. „Wir brauchen eine Empfangsdame in Teilzeit. Nichts Besonderes, aber immerhin ein Job." Er drehte sich um, wühlte einen Moment in den Formularen und drehte sich dann wieder um. „Einmal ausfüllen und wieder abgeben." Er reichte ihr das Formular. „Wir melden uns auf jeden Fall."

„Danke.", murmelte sie und nickte ihm freundlich zu. Dann faltete sie das Papier sorgfältig zusammen und verstaute es dann in ihrer Umhängetasche. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Sie wandte sich wieder Damien zu. „Wir sehen uns dann." Küsste ihn auf die Wange, drückte ihn noch einmal fest an sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Department.

Die beiden Männer sahen ihr schweigend nach.

„Eine interessante junge Frau.", sagte Lamb schließlich.

„Hey!", unterbrach der Agent ihn abrupt und durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit Blicken. „Finger weg! Die Kleine ist erst 15, Perversling!" Mit diesen Worten ging er zurück in den Verhörraum und schloss die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich.

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint!", murmelte Lamb, griff ach seinem Glas und stürzte es mit einem großen Schluck hinunter. Dann ging er zurück in sein Büro, das Glas immer noch in der Hand. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Drinnen stellte er das Glas auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, der zwischen etlichen Bilderrahmen an der Wand hing.

Dabei bemerkte er wieder mal, dass er sich dringend rasieren sollte.

Außerdem sollte er dringend ein paar Stunden schlafen. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Er hatte Tränensäcke unter den Augen. Sah alt aus.

Seine Augen!

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, woher er die Augen der jungen Frau kannte.

Aber das konnte unmöglich sein…

Nein!

Auf keinen Fall!

Das konnte einfach unmöglich sein…

Oder etwa doch?


	7. Kapitel 6 Cold

**Kapitel 6 – Cold**

Logan hatte Jeanne ins Haus geschickt, damit „die Erwachsenen" reden konnten. Was diese schließlich auch murrend unter lautstarkem Protest getan hatte. Dann hatten sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt, an dem er zuvor allein gesessen hatte.

Veronica ordnete ein letztes Mal ihre Gedanken. Dann sah sie ihren verheirateten Ex-Freund wieder an.

„Was?", fragte Logan schmunzelnd. „Hab ich plötzlich zwei Köpfe?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, erkannte sich in ihrer Sprachlosigkeit für einen kurzen Moment selbst nicht wieder. „Wir ermitteln in einer Mordserie. Das FBI, in Kooperation mit dem örtlichen Department,…"

„Sheriff Mars! Schaffen Sie es schon nicht mehr, ein paar Morde aufzuklären?", fragte Logan mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Werden Sie etwa langsam alt? Kann Ihr getreuer Co-Sheriff das nicht mehr kompensieren, wie er es bisher schon nicht getan hat?"

„Mister Echolls, wie Ihnen offenbar nicht bekannt ist, ist jedes Department dazu verpflichtet, bei bestimmten Tatbeständen das FBI hinzu zu ziehen.", antwortete Keith mit deutlich herablassendem Ton. „In dieser wunderbaren Stadt wurden in letzter Zeit mehrere Morde nach demselben Muster verübt. Somit handelt es sich um einen Serientäter. Und da ein Ende der Serie nicht abzusehen ist, wurde das FBI vorschriftsmäßig informiert." Er lächelte dünn. „Außerdem hoffe ich, dass Ihnen bewusst ist, dass sie den allseits geschätzten Co-Sheriff Lamb soeben als unfähig bezeichnet haben. Das hört er sicher nicht gern."

In genau diesem Moment schlug Veronica krachend mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch. Schuldbewusst zuckten die beiden zusammen.

„Es reicht!", sagte sie schließlich mit beinahe tödlicher Ruhe und sah den beiden tief in die Augen. „Wenn ihr euch streiten wollt, tut das gefälligst woanders!" Sie seufzte genervt. „Wir sind nicht hier, damit ihr beiden einen Wettbewerb im Weitpinkeln veranstalten könnt."

Die beiden Männer sahen peinlich berührt am Boden.

Sie lächelte, da die beiden so sehr zwei Schuljungen ähnelten, die man bei etwas erwischt hatte, dass sie eigentlich nicht tun durften. „Logan!", sprach sie schließlich ihren Ex-Freund direkt an. „Wir haben bei der Leiche eines Opfers den Ausweis deiner Frau gefunden." Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht dazu durchringen, den Namen von Logans Frau laut auszusprechen. Allein daran zu denken, löste bei ihr schon Übelkeit aus. „Der Verlust des Ausweises wurde nicht angezeigt." Sie wartete, bis er sie ansah. „Das Opfer ist eindeutig nicht deine Frau." Sie zog ein Foto aus ihrer Jackentasche und legte es vor ihm auf den Tisch. „Und dafür brauche ich eine Erklärung."

Es war ein Foto, das das Opfer der letzten Nacht abbildete.

Nun war auch für alle Beteiligte ersichtlich, was sie gemeint hatte. Die Tote hatte tatsächlich keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Logans Frau.

Logan nahm das Foto in Augenschein und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Gerade so, als wäre ihm schlecht geworden und er müsse sich möglicherweise übergeben. Er wandte schnell den Blick ab, bevor etwas dergleichen passieren konnte. „Nimm es weg!", stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Nimm es weg!"

Sie nickte, nahm das Foto vom Tisch und verstaute es wieder in ihrer Jackentasche. Augenblicklich schien er sich zu beruhigen.

„Also", sagte sie, als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, „ich werde die Frage nur noch einmal stellen. Bekomme ich wieder keine zufrieden stellende Antwort, nehme ich dich mit auf's Department." Ihre Stimme war nun beinahe tödlich ruhig. „Woher hatte das Opfer den Ausweis deiner Frau? Warum wurde der Verlust des Ausweises nicht angezeigt?"

„Ich hab doch keine Ahnung.", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Bis ihr hier aufgetaucht seid, wusste ich nicht mal, dass der Ausweis weg ist."

„Vertrauen scheint offenbar die Basis Ihrer Ehe zu sein, Mister Echolls.", warf Keith ein. Seine Stimme war angefüllt mit Ironie. „Eure Gespräche sind bestimmt unglaublich informativ und tiefgründig. Da würde ich gern Mäuschen spielen."

Veronica warf ihrem Vater einen warnenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder Logan zu. „Wo warst du gestern Abend?"

Er überlegte kurz. „Erst hab ich Jeannes Hausaufgaben korrigiert. Dann hab ich für Jeanne und Sara Abendessen gemacht und sie anschließend ins Bett gebracht." Wieder überlegte er. „Danach hab ich mich mit einem Bier vor den Fernseher gesetzt."

„Kann das jemand bestätigen?"

Er schnaubt. „Nein." Er klang irgendwie frustriert. „Außer mir war niemand wach, der das bestätigen könnte. Rosie hatte ihren freien Tag."

„Und deine Frau?"

„Sie war aus." Er lachte freudlos. „Mit ihren Freundinnen. Wie gewöhnlich."

„O-kay.", sagte sie gedehnt. „Ich brauche noch die Aussage deiner Frau dazu. Wann kommt sie zurück?"

„Wer weiß das schon?" Er seufzte. „Sie ist shoppen gegangen. Mit ihrer Kreditkarte. Ohne Limit." Er warf schnell einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Sie ist erst seit zwei Stunden unterwegs. Das kann noch länger dauern."

Sie zog eine Visitenkarte aus ihrer Hosentasche und reichte sie ihm. „Sie soll anrufen, wenn sie wieder da ist. Egal, wie spät es ist."

„In Ordnung."

Sie stand auf. „Wenn sie sich bis morgen früh nicht gemeldet hat, schicke ich einen Agenten, der sie abholt." Sie strich die Falten ihres Hosenanzugs glatt und sah ihm dann in die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er die Botschaft auch verstanden hatte. „Vor den Augen der Nachbarn. Vor den Augen der Kinder."

„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!", zischte er.

Sie lachte freudlos. „Die Aussage der Frau könnte entscheidend für de Fall sein. Wenn sie keine Aussage macht, behindert sie die Ermittlungen." Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und strich ihre Haare zurück. „Ich bin vom FBI, Logan. Ich hab jedes Recht dazu."

Keith erhob sich nun ebenfalls und bedachte Logan mit einem gehässigen Lächeln.

„Dich will ich auch auf dem Department sehen.", sagte sie im Gehen. „Wir brauchen die Aussage schriftlich. Mit Unterschrift." Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm um. „Ansonsten verspreche ich dir 48 Stunden in einer Zelle im Department." Sie schenkte ihm ein kaltes Lächeln. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass das nicht eintrifft." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging. Gefolgt von einem breit grinsenden Keith.

Logan sah ihr lange nach. „Sie hat sich wirklich verändert." Dann lächelte er. „Willkommen Zuhause, Veronica Mars!"


	8. Kapitel 7 Some things never change!

**Kapitel 7 – Some things never change!**

Als Veronica und Keith den Wagen erreichten, war das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen immer noch nicht verschwunden. Tatsächlich war es sogar noch breiter geworden.

Er war unglaublich stolz auf seine Tochter. Seine unglaubliche, kleine Tochter, die ihrem idiotischen Ex-Freund die Stirn geboten hatte.

Jedoch sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort, bis sie das Auto bestiegen hatten. Damit niemand sie belauschen konnte.

Sobald die Autotüren sich geschlossen hatten, konnte Keith den Mund nicht mehr halten. Er lenkte den Wagen auf die Straße und brach das Schweigen: „Schätzchen, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, wie unglaublich unpersönlich und emotionslos du das Verhör deines Ex-Freundes bestritten hast." Er lachte, als er den skeptischen Blick sah, mit dem sie ihn bedachte. „Doch. Wirklich. Schwer beeindruckt. Angesichts eurer Vorgeschichte."

„Na klar." Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Kann mein Tag eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?"

Er zwinkerte ihr auffällig unauffällig zu. „Schon möglich."

Sie erreichten den Parkplatz des Departments und Veronicas Laune hatte sich nicht merkbar verbessert. Sie war immer noch etwas durcheinander vom ersten Zusammentreffen mit Logan nach 16 Jahren. Es war nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie erwartet. Außerdem ließ sie die letzte Äußerung ihres Dads sie nicht los.

Konnte es tatsächlich noch schlimmer werden?

Schweigend stiegen sie aus und überquerten den Parkplatz. Auf dem Weg zum Department drückte Keith auf einen Knopf an seinem Autoschlüssel und schloss damit den Wagen ab.

Schließlich betraten sie das Department. Traten vom grellen Tageslicht in das eher rötliche, künstlich wirkende Licht der Lampen im Department. Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an den Lichtwechsel zu gewöhnen.

Keith eilte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Eigentlich wollte Veronica sofort zu ihren Agents in den Verhörraum gehen, um sich über die neuesten Erkenntnisse unterrichten zu lassen. Wurde jedoch von der Person, die hinter dem Tresen stand, durch dessen bloße Anwesenheit davon abgehalten.

„Leo!", begrüßte sie ihn herzlich, ging um den Tresen herum und umarmte ihn. Breit grinsend löste sie sich von ihm. „Wie geht's meinem Lieblings-Deputy?"

„Gut." Er lächelte sein Leo-Lächeln, wie immer, wenn er sie sah. „Sehr gut. Und dir?"

„Gut, gut." Sie senkte den Blick leicht. Wollte ihm bei ihrer nächsten Frage nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ich hab gehört, du hast geheiratet?"

„Ja." Sein Lächeln nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an. „Isabella ist verflucht genial. Und die Kinder sind der helle Wahnsinn." Er schmunzelte. „Vier Jahre alt und unkontrollierbar wie ein ganzer Flohzirkus."

Sie sah auf. „Du hast Kinder?"

„Ja." Er nickte. „Zwillinge. Juno und Elijah. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Kommen ganz nach ihrer Mutter." Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war unglaublich sanft. „Einfach nicht zu stoppen."

Sie lächelte zaghaft, fast schüchtern. „Kinder sind toll." Ihr Lächeln wirkte irgendwie traurig, denn es erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

„Ja. Das sind sie.", sagte er. Den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte er nicht. Er war zu vertieft in seine eigenen Gedanken, um irgendwas zu bemerken. „Wir sollten uns alle mal nach Dienstschluss treffen.", sagte er schließlich. „Isi würde dich sicher gerne kennen lernen. Ich hab ihr viel von dir erzählt."

Sie lachte und die ganze Traurigkeit fiel von ihr ab. „Bestimmt nichts Gutes."

„Nur Gutes!", meinte er und grinste.

„Okay…" Wieder musste er lachen.

„Wann hättest du denn mal Zeit?", fragte er. „Dann können wir schon mal einen Termin aussuchen."

„Erst muss ich den Fall lösen.", meinte sie und sah ihn ernst an. „Die verdammte Serie muss ein Ende haben."

„Alles klar." Er nickte. „Aber wenn der Fall gelöst ist, müssen wir uns treffen."

„Ja." Sie lächelte wieder. „Auf jeden Fall. Ich freu mich drauf."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür des Verhörraums auf und Agent Brown streckte den Kopf hinaus. „Special Agent Mars, dachte ich doch, dass ich ihre Stimme gehört habe." Er lächelte. „Sie sind also von der Befragung zurück. Hat sich was Neues ergeben?"

„Nein. Leider nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Logan Echolls und seine Frau kommen Morgen zur Befragung." Sie lächelte und dieses Lächeln hatte einen eindeutig verächtlichen Zug. „Wir brauchen zwei Räume. Ich will, dass die beiden getrennt voneinander verhört werden." Sie war einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Mist!" Sie wirkte frustriert und seufzte laut. „Ich hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde Zuhause sein müssen."

„Heute noch was vor, Mars?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Lamb aus dem Türrahmen seines Büros. Dort lehnte er und versucht vermutlich, lässig zu wirken, sah aber eher selbstgefällig aus. Wie während ihrer gesamten College- und High-School-Zeit.

„Das geht Sie absolut nichts an, Lamb.", stieß sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Hey, hey, hey!", sagte er beschwichtigend und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Mars! War doch nur eine Frage. Könnte doch sein, dass es da jemanden gibt…" Er zwinkerte ihr auffällig zu. „Jemand ganz Besonderen? Jemanden, den du uns vielleicht vorstellen willst?"

Sie sah ihn abschätzend von oben bis unten an. Überlegte, ob er sich über sie lustig machte oder die Frage tatsächlich ernst meinte. Dann kam ihr etwas vollkommen anderes in den Sinn und sie wechselte einen verzweifelten, fragenden Blick mit Agent Brown. Dieser nickte ihr schließlich zögernd zu und machte damit einen ihrer schlimmsten Albträume komplett.

Verdammt! Eine ihrer Töchter war hier gewesen. Hier. Im Department. Vielleicht waren sogar beide hier gewesen. Und offenbar hatte Lamb sie gesehen.

Sie hatte ihren Dad ja gefragt, ob der Tag noch schlimmer werden konnte.

„Wollen Sie irgendwas von mir, Lamb?", fragte sie schließlich und hoffte insgeheim, dass er die Frage verneinen würde. „Irgendwas Bestimmtes?"

„Ich will dich sprechen.", verlangte er und presste seine Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass man Steine dazwischen hätte zermalmen können. „In mein Büro. Sofort!"

Sie lächelte ihn an und wirkte geradezu zuckersüß. „Geht leider nicht. Ich hab heute noch was vor." Sie sah ihren Agent an. „Bereiten Sie alles für Morgen vor und dann gehen Sie nach Hause. Ruhen Sie sich aus." Dann wandte sie sich wieder Lamb zu und das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, hatte einen deutlich gemeinen Zug. „Sorry.", hauchte sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Keine Zeit."

Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und stellte sich so dicht vor sie, dass sie seine Körperwärme durch ihre Kleidung hindurch spüren konnte. „In meinem Büro, Mars.", knurrte er sie an. „Sofort!"

Ihre Augen blitzten geradezu, als sie aufsah und ihm in die Augen blickte. Sie beugte sich leicht vor. „Wovon träumen Sie nachts, Deputy?" Ohne es zu merken hatte sie wieder eine ihrer alten Gemeinheiten benutzt, mit denen sie ihn früher immer aufgezogen hatte. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren. Denn ich", sagte sie und deutete auf sich, „hab heute nämlich noch was vor."

Der Agent zog sich unauffällig zurück und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Auch Leo war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Lamb packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her in sein Büro. Lautstark warf er die Tür ins Schloss. Drinnen lehnte er sich an die Tür und versperrte ihr damit den Fluchtweg.

„Sag mal, bist du etwa taub geworden?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Hat der Schlag damals etwa noch mehr beschädigt, als nur deinen Schädel?" Sie lachte freudlos, als sie seinen ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich hab jetzt Feierabend. Ich will nach Hause. Essen. Und schlafen."

„Nein." Er durchbohrte sie förmlich mit Blicken. „Wir unterhalten uns jetzt!"

„Hat es mit dem Fall zu tun?"

„Nein."

„Dann ist es auch nicht wichtig." Sie warf erneut einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und stand seufzend auf. „Ich müsste schon längst Zuhause sein."

„Okay.", sagte er, blieb jedoch, wo er war. „Ich fahre dich.", entschied er. „Wir reden auf der Fahrt."

„Nein, danke." Sie ging auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Ich bin mit meinem Wagen hier." Sie zog ihren Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche und wedelte damit dicht vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Ich brauche keinen Chauffeur."

Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. „Warum lässt du dich dann immer fahren?"

Sie grinste frech und lehnte sich ein Stück weiter vor. „Weil ich es kann." Sie steckte den Schlüssel wieder ein und wandte sich ab.

„Ich hab deine Tochter heute kennen gelernt.", sagte er ruhig.

Sie fuhr herum und nun war sie es, die ihn mit Blicken durchbohrte. „Ich weiß.", brachte sie schließlich heraus.

„Woher?" Er wirkte ehrlich verwirrt.

„Eine Ahnung."

„Willst du mir irgendwas dazu sagen?"

Sie schien kurz zu überlegen. „Nö. Eigentlich nicht."

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab, machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und packte sie am Arm. „Ist die Kleine meine Tochter?"

Sie schnaubte angewidert und entzog ihm ihren Arm. „Sie ist MEINE Tochter."

„Ich weiß.", sagte er und wirkte deutlich angespannt. „Wer ist der Vater?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Wenn sie meine Tochter ist, will ich es gefälligst wissen. Ich habe ein Recht darauf."

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauche, aber ansonsten ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. „Hat irgendwer was davon gesagt, dass eine meiner Töchter möglicherweise von dir ist?"

„Eine deiner Töchter?", fragte er fassungslos. „Zwillinge?"

Sie schluckte. „Ja."

Er trat an sie heran und strich ihr die Haare hinter's Ohr. „Sind deine Töchter von mir? Bin ich der Vater?"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und er hätte schwören können, dass er Tränen in ihnen glitzern sah.

Im nächsten Moment stieß sie ihn auch schon zur Seite, rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Bis Morgen!", stieß sie gerade noch hervor, bevor sie endgültig die Flucht ergriff.

Er lief ihr hinterher, folgte ihr bis auf den Parkplatz hinaus, sah aber nur noch ihre Rücklichter, als sie mit ihrem Auto vom Parkplatz raste. Dort blieb er stehen und sah ihr noch lange nach.

„Die Runde geht an dich, Mars.", murmelte er. „Ich kriege mein Gespräch. Verlass dich drauf!"

Drohung und Vorhersage zugleich.


	9. Kapitel 8 Coloured with paint

**Kapitel 8 – Coloured with paint**

Veronica parkte ihren Wagen direkt vor dem Haus auf einem der Stellplätze und stellte den laufenden Motor ab, blieb aber noch sitzen. Sie nahm die Hände vom Lenkrad und ließ sie in ihren Schoß fallen, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Dann sog sie die Luft ganz tief in ihre Lungen und stieß sie pfeifend wieder aus. Sie musste ich dringend beruhigen.

Als sie schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, öffnete sie den Sicherheitsgurt und stieß die Fahrertür auf. Sprang wenig graziös hinaus, warf die Tür krachend zu und schloss den Wagen ab. Atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann die Stufen zur Haustür hinauf.

Oben angekommen fand sie die Haustür unverschlossen vor. Sie seufzte genervt und zog ihre Waffe. „Das darf ja wohl alles nicht wahr sein." Sie entsicherte die Waffe, betrat das Haus und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Es war niemand zu sehen.

„Ari?", brüllte sie in die Stille des Hauses hinein. „Dee?" Sie hörte ein Rumpeln im oberen Stockwerk und ging zur Treppe. „Ist einer von euch beiden hier?"

Im oberen Stockwerk wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Mom?"

„Ja."

„Wir sind hier oben."

Veronica steckte ihre Waffe weg. „Könnt ihr beiden Hübschen mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Was denn?", war nun die Stimme ihrer anderen Tochter zu vernehmen.

„Wenn ihr das nächste Mal Zuhause seid, schließt die Tür ab!" Sie seufzte laut, sodass man es sicherlich im oberen Stockwerk noch hören konnte. „Hier läuft im Moment ein Mörder frei herum. Er sollte nicht auch noch ermutigt werden."

„Okay.", kam es fröhlich von oben und die Tür wurde geräuschvoll geschlossen.

„Ja." Sie lächelte in sich hinein. „Klar." Dann ahmte sie ihre Tochter nach: „Okay…" Sie wandte sich von der Treppe ab und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen warf sie die weit geöffnete Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Kickte ihre Schuhe in eine Ecke und riss sich die Jacke von den Schultern, ließ sie achtlos auf ihr Bett fallen. Dann legte sie ihr Schulterhalfter ab, nahm ihre Waffe heraus und entfernte das Magazin. Stellte sicher, dass sich keine Patrone mehr in der Waffe befand. Dann kniete sie sich neben ihr Bett, zog eine abschließbare Metallkiste unter dem Bett hervor und zog dann ihre Kette aus, an der der Schlüssel für die Kiste hing. Schloss die Kiste auf und verstaute dann sowohl die Waffe, als auch das Magazin darin und schloss die Kiste wieder ab. Danach versteckte sie die Kiste wieder unter dem Bett und zog ihre Kette wieder an.

Als das erledigt war sprang sie auf die Füße, zog Hose und Bluse aus und warf sie zu ihrer Jacke und dem Schulterhalfter auf ihr Bett. Öffnete eine der Umzugskisten, die immer noch in ihrem Zimmer herumstanden und die sie dringend auspacken sollte. Sie wühlte eine Weile darin herum, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte, und zog eine verwaschene Jeans und ein ausgeblichenes T-Shirt heraus, auf dem Stand „College girls have all the fun". Zog beides schnell an und streifte dann ihre farbverschmierten Turnschuhe an, die auf dem Boden neben ihrem Bett standen. Dann nahm sie einen Haargummi von ihrem Nachttisch und band sich die bisher offenen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen.

Öffnete die Tür, joggte den Flur entlang und sprang die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen sah sie sich kurz um und öffnete schließlich die einzige geschlossene Tür und wurde prompt von einem Schwall Farbe getroffen.

Einen Moment lang stand sie einfach nur schweigend da, dann begann sie sich die Farbe aus den Augen zu wischen und sah dann ihre leise kichernden Töchter fragend an. Die beiden standen jetzt nebeneinander vor ihr und versuchten unschuldig auszusehen.

Da musste auch Veronica kichern. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte sie und sah sich um.

Zwei Wände waren gelb gestrichen, eine Dritte halb.

„Wir streichen Dees Zimmer.", sagte Ari und grinste.

Veronica sah sich weiter um. Überall waren Farbspritzer zu sehen. An den Wänden, den Fenstern, der Decke und überall auf dem mit Plastikplane abgedeckten Boden. Aber vor allem auf ihren Töchtern und auch sie selbst hatte einiges abbekommen.

Ihre wunderbaren Töchter, die sich mit jedem Tag ähnlicher sahen, was sie nur allzu gerne durch identische Kleidung unterstrichen. In genau diesem Moment waren sie für Außenstehende nur anhand ihrer unterschiedlichen Haarfarben zu unterscheiden. Aris Haare waren braun, Dees dunkelrot getönt. Ursprünglich waren sie aber beide brünett.

Arianna und Delilah Mars. Sie waren Legenden an ihrer alten High School. Manchmal war es beinahe beängstigend, wie sehr sie sich ähnelten. Und vor allem ihrer Mutter, als sie im selben Alter war. Gerissene Biester!

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

„Ich gehe schon.", sagte Dee und hüpfte vergnügt lächelnd an ihrer Mutter vorbei und die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen öffnete sie die Tür und quietschte plötzlich laut und fröhlich, als sie die Person vor der Tür erkannte.

Veronica und Ari sahen sich einen kurzen Moment fragend an, verdrehten die Augen und folgten Dee dann die Treppe hinunter.

Am Fuß der Treppe stand ein breit grinsender Wallace Fennel.

„Onkel Wallace!", quietschte nun auch Ari, sprang die letzten Stufen hinunter und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Nun ging auch Veronica die letzten Stufen hinunter, blieb still stehen und wartete, bis ihre Tochter sich von ihrem Patenonkel löste. Dann imitierte sie ihre Töchter und quietschte „Onkel Wallace!" und umarmte ihn ebenfalls überschwänglich.

Er lachte und umarmte sie ebenfalls herzlich. „Hör auf, du verrücktes Mädchen!", sagte er und ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Sie löste sich von ihm. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen." Dann sah sie ihre Töchter liebevoll an, die vor Freude auf und ab hüpften. „Wie geht es dem Patenonkel meiner bezaubernden Töchter?", fragte sie ihn dann.

„Um es mit einem Wort zu sagen: fan-tas-tisch!" Er lachte. „Und? Wie geht es der Mutter meiner Süßen?"

Sie beiden Mädchen kicherten leise vor sich hin.

„Ganz gut.", sagte sie, seufzte theatralisch und sah ihre Mädchen bedeutungsvoll an.

Nun seufzten auch ihre Töchter theatralisch. „Ist ja schon gut.", murrten sie. „Schon gut! Wir streichen das Zimmer zu Ende und lassen die Erwachsenen allein." Sie grinsten Wallace noch mal an und rannten dann die Treppe hinauf. „Aber uns geht es auch gut.", riefen sie im Gehen. „Danke der Nachfrage."

„Die Farbe gehört an die Wand!", rief Veronica ihnen noch nach, bevor die Tür im oberen Stockwerk krachend ins Schloss fiel. Sie sah Wallace an und verdrehte die Augen. „Hoffentlich werden sie schnell erwachsen."

„Du hast das Gröbste wenigstens schon hinter dir." Er lachte wieder. „Ich hab den ganzen Spaß noch vor mir."

Sie gingen zum Sofa, das noch mit einer Plastikplane bedeckt war, und setzten sich.

„Du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen, was in den letzten 16 Jahren in Neptune passiert ist.", sagte sie und grinste ihn aufgeregt an. „Wirklich alles." Als sie seinen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste sie lachen. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir mal gesagt habe, dass ich absolut nichts davon wissen will. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich alles wissen. Das ist sehr wichtig."

Er studierte eindringlich ihren Gesichtsausdruck und nickte schließlich. „Okay. Aber möglicherweise wird dir einiges davon nicht gefallen."

„Egal.", murmelte sie. „Ich muss es wissen."

„In Ordnung." Sein Gesicht war angespannt. „Was weißt du denn bis jetzt?"

Sie seufzte. „Logan und Madison haben geheiratet. Zwei Kinder."

„Nein.", unterbrach er sie. „Das ist so nicht ganz richtig." Er wartete, bis sie ihn ansah. „Es sind drei Kinder."

„Oh." Sie brauchte einen Moment, um diese Information zu verarbeiten. „Okay.", murmelte sie dann.

„Ja. Zwei Mädchen und ein Junge.", meinte er. „Der Junge ist etwa ein Jahr älter als deine Mädchen. Er geht auf die Neptune High."

Sie seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Egal." Sie ließ die Hände sinken und sah ihn wieder an. „Ich wollte ja die ganze Wahrheit wissen." Sie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das aber nicht ganz ehrlich aussah.

„Das ist aber leider noch nicht alles.", sagte er vorsichtig.

„O-kay." Sie seufzte. „Komm schon! Ich ertrag das schon."

„Nachdem du weg warst, war Logan eine Zeit lang depressiv. Er dachte, dass er dich hätte aufhalten können. Das er es hätte tun müssen! Dass du nur seinetwegen abgehauen bist.", begann er. „Aber Madison war schwanger. Von ihrem kleinen Intermezzo in Aspen." Er wandte de Blick ab, konnte ihr jetzt einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. „Nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes hat er sie geheiratet. Ob aus Liebe oder aus Pflichtbewusstsein ist bis heute nicht geklärt."

„O-kay." Sie nickte. „Und was verschweigst du mir?"

Er lachte und sah sie wieder an. „Die Sache mit Mac.", sagte er schließlich.

„Was ist mit Mac?" Sie war alarmiert und setzte sich kerzengrade hin.

„Sie hat Dick geheiratet.", sagte er schnell, als rechne er damit, dass sie ausrasten würde.

Sie sah ihn schockiert an. „Dick? Dick Casablancas?"


End file.
